


It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for amathela (Zhailei) for the sga_beya Secret Santa project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

Part 1

Teyla examined the plant that John was currently stuffing into the specimen collection container he held.

"I fail to see the importance of such a find. The Santalacean plant is most annoying and will only prove to be a detrimental addition to the arboretum. Doctor Brown clearly stated that she wanted new and possibly useful specimens. This is little more than the Wraith of the plant world."

John's face took on a dejected look. "Teyla, it's almost Christmas. This plant is _very_ important. It's… it's…" he looked to Ronon and then to Rodney for backup before shrugging his shoulders and seemingly giving up on the idea. "I guess you'd have to be from Earth to understand."

"Doctor McKay does not seem to understand." She continued as she followed him out of the forest and back toward the Stargate.

"Yeah, well, leave it to McKay to be clueless even if he is dating a botanist."

The entire idea of Christmas seemed to elude Teyla. Her people had nothing entirely like it, but she had taken a fairly decent amount of time reading about it on one of the stations computers. It seemed very important to John that she understand this aspect of Earth culture. So she'd discovered that, like certain holidays on Athos, gift giving was involved.

So, now, what sort of gift did one give a man that she worked with and wasn't exactly involved with?

As they stepped up to the DHD and prepared to head back to Atlantis, Teyla decided she needed to have a little sit-down with Elizabeth and discuss just that.

Part 2

Teyla sat in the mess hall and ran through her earlier conversation with Elizabeth. If it was possible she was more confused now than she had been before she went in to ask for advice. There were, apparently, levels of gift giving according to levels of intimacy. Which, she could understand. However; despite Elizabeth's _detailed_ explanations, nothing quite described the precise kind of relationship she had with John.

None of the traditional Athosian gifts seemed to fit just right, though John could use a better pike with which to practice.

Rodney's voice drifted over from the other end of the room and Teyla saw him and John approaching with their trays. Perhaps a brief conversation would be able to enlighten her as to what would and would not be appropriate for the gift exchange.

"Teyla, did you hear? Katie was completely tickled that we managed to track down some mistletoe."

Rodney's enthusiasm had her completely confused, "Mistletoe?"

John's smile practically beamed across the room. "The plant we brought back. The one you didn't _want _ to bring back. _Some_ people understand the importance of such things." The pointed look John flashed in Rodney's direction made Teyla wonder if Rodney understood anymore than she did.

Rodney just shrugged, "Katie thinks that with the right conditions we might be able to have our own stock on board for next year and not need to worry about looking for it on another planet." Rodney finished his sentence just in time to bring his fork to his mouth before stopping briefly. "There's no lemon in this right?"

"Not that I am aware of." Teyla trailed off. The more they spoke of this holiday and this plant the more confused she became, perhaps more research was needed.

Part 3

Teyla stretched her back into one of the more relaxed 'Yoga' poses that Kate Heightmeyer had shown her during their first session together. "I really don't understand the cultural significance that a poisonous, parasitic plant can have on such a holiday."

Kate blinked several times and lost track of her breathing, "I'm sorry, what?"

"During our last mission, John found the Santalacean plant and brought a specimen back for Doctor Brown. Everyone seems to have an unusual affection for this plant, and there is even talk about it being important in the upcoming festivities planned surrounding your Christmas holiday."

Kate's eyes took on an obviously confused gaze as she replied, "Not all humans celebrate Christmas…." Her breath seemed to regain its controlled rhythm as she pondered the rest of Teyla's statement. "Are you talking about mistletoe?"

Teyla nodded in the middle of her current stretch, "That is what Rodney called it."

Kate's chuckle filled the room, causing Teyla to pause and reflect on what she had said. The more she learned about the people from Earth the more confusing they became. "Mistletoe actually has a bit more to do with Solstice than it does with Christmas, but one of the confusing things about Earth culture is that after a while it's hard to tell where one societal custom ends and another begins. They tend to bleed into one another."

Teyla sighed, looking her friend in the eye. "I am afraid this confuses me even more."

Kate gave an understanding smile before crossing her legs. "A common tradition at holiday parties is to hang mistletoe in a doorway. Any two people that meet under the hanging mistletoe are obliged to kiss. I guess a supposed 'aged old tradition' is one way to loosen up and skirt around the frat regs for the holidays."

Teyla smiled shyly, "I think I'm beginning to understand some of Doctor Brown's enthusiasm."

Part 4

Teyla walked into the mess hall feeling rather good after her exercise session with Kate Heightmeyer. The woman was an excellent friend and a wonderful resource when it came to trying to understand Earth culture. Teyla grabbed her tray, mulling over what she had decided to get John for the upcoming Earth holiday that the entire city was abuzz about.

Spotting her fellow teammates and Doctor Brown at one of the tables Teyla made her way over to them.

"You have to join us, Ronon, it's… it's tradition. You eat, you watch the game, you yell at the screen. It's that simple."

"Do people get hurt?"

John took a moment to think on this, "Sometimes… yeah."

"Sounds interesting."

Teyla's curiosity was once again piqued. She had heard John speak of football before, but she had never connected it with any of the Earth holidays. "This game is also linked with the holiday?"

John looked up seemingly shocked. "Only all of the important ones!"

Teyla took a mouthful of food before asking, "You have unimportant holidays?"

"Not exactly, no." He paused for a moment; then shot a smirk in Doctor Brown's direction before adding, "Well, there is Arbor Day…."

Rodney looked up and cast a few cautious glances between John and Doctor Brown, before saying in a hushed voice, "He doesn't mean that, Katie."

Teyla decided it was better not to ask more questions than she was up for trying to understand in one day. "So, I fail to see the importance of such a sport to this holiday."

John's fork dropped to his plate with a clatter. "But, Teyla, it's FOOTBALL!"

The silence that engulfed the entire mess hall following John's outburst was complete. As Teyla raised her eyebrows and looked around the room it was apparent that she wasn't the only one slightly taken back by his declaration, everyone in the room was currently staring at their table.

Part 5

The excitement and overall morale level on the station was almost palpable. Teyla couldn't remember a time since her people had arrived when the general air of the city just made you want to smile for no particular reason. It was new, different, and very nice.

Her gift for John was finally complete, and she hoped that she had been able to find a nice balance between the intimate and the casual. From her conversations with their friends, she imagined she had. It was something that she was sure he would enjoy, and something that did not appear to cross any of the boundaries set up for a 'friendly' relationship. It was also something that she had put great time and care into making herself, from traditional Athosian materials. Now all she could do was hope that Major Lorne had been correct in his assessment that she had gotten the details correct.

Carrying the box to the gathering and publicly placing it under the odd looking tree made her feel slightly self-conscious. Everyone would be opening their gifts in this room and the public forum was a bit unnerving. The fact that the tree before her was made out of synthetic materials that she still wasn't entire sure of the significance of, didn't help to calm her nerves.

Teyla moved from the tree and started to make her way around the room, smiling at everyone and wishing them good tidings as she did so. She was handed a cup by Lt. Parish and instructed to drink up her 'eggnog'. She eyed the cup warily. Kate had warned her about the spikes that might be present in this beverage, though it appeared to be quite smooth.

Looking around for her friends, Teyla noticed that the Santalacean plant that they had brought back from the planet was currently hanging above the doorway to the mess hall. She still wasn't positive that she followed the logic behind hanging a parasitic plant above an entryway to entice a kiss, but perhaps logic wasn't what was needed. Maybe she needed to just relax a little and allow the ridiculousness of it all draw her in as it seemed to do with everyone else.

She spotted Elizabeth just before the woman stopped just outside the door and began speaking with Kate Heightmeyer. The two casually walked through the door, chatting as they did so.

Teyla moved to greet them when Laura Cadman stepped over and said, in a mildly hushed tone, "Will you two just get it over with already?"

The two women turned, their conversation stopping, before they followed Cadman's smirk to the plant positioned above their heads. They both stopped, their eyes widening slightly before they laughed awkwardly, smiled at each other and then promptly walked off in opposite directions. Elizabeth's cheeks were still pink when she reached Teyla, ignoring Cadman's casual, "Oh, damn."

"And here I was worried about the possibility of Rodney cornering me under the mistletoe."

Teyla smiled, taking a cautious sip of the eggnog, "I believe Doctor McKay is quite thoroughly occupied trying to quell Doctor Brown's enthusiasm." She said, nodding her head in the direction of the doorway.

The image of Rodney trying to extract himself from Katie's firm grasp of his collar was most amusing and from the twinkle of delight she saw in Elizabeth's eyes the other woman agreed.

Elizabeth laughed quietly, grabbing her own glass of eggnog off a passing tray. "Has Colonel Sheppard opened his gift yet?"

"I have not seen John, yet. His present is currently under the tree with the others."

"So where exactly is John, then?"

Teyla shrugged, "I had assumed he was watching football with Ronon and, I believe, Major Lorne."

Rodney approached them, apparently momentarily free of Katie's grasp.

Elizabeth smiled, "Ah, that explains the request for extra energy to hold a continual data stream with Earth."

"I tried to explain to them that it wasn't possible, never mind completely juvenile, to expect you to authorize, and me to implement the usage of a ZPM for a data stream just so they could watch whatever football game it was in 'real time'. The commercials alone would be a total waste of the energy."

Teyla's eyebrow arched upward while Rodney continued, Elizabeth merely laughed. "I guess the DVD was good enough for them, they seem to be in quite the jovial mood."

Teyla looked over, watching as John explained something to Ronon in a most animated fashion as they entered the mess hall. "I would assume John's _team_ won."

John's voice was once again carrying the full attention of those in the mess hall. "So the offensive line hits all their blocks, making this huge hole for the halfback. He cuts inside, spins, breaks two tackles, and just BARELY gets the first down."

Ronon looked completely unimpressed, "Which is ten yards."

"Right."

Casting a quick glance between the two walls Ronon simply stated, "Which is the length of this room."

John nodded enthusiastically, "Right! Now you're getting the hang of it."

"And he got four tries. Wearing armor and a helmet. And carrying a dead pig." Ronon stopped in front of Elizabeth, nodding slightly to her and Teyla in greeting.

"YES! It was awesome!"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'm going to need more eggnog to be ready for this."

As Rodney walked off Elizabeth pulled Ronon into a conversation about how his latest lesson on the wonders of Earth culture was going, and threw a quick wink in Teyla's direction. Which left John bouncing before her on the balls of his feet and looking at her expectantly.

"There seemed to be a package for you under the tree, earlier." She tried, hoping that her voice didn't belay any of her nervousness.

"Oh, did there now." John's eyes lit up and his smile was contagious. "Guess I should go check that out then, shouldn't I?"

"It might be a good idea."

John linked his arm with hers and strode off toward the tree. "I seem to have heard a rumor that there was a package there for you as well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That rumor seems to have missed my attention."

"See, Teyla, I keep telling you that you have to tune in a bit more to the city's scuttlebutt."

They reached the tree and John fished around toward the back of the pile of presents before pulling out a medium sized, rectangular package. "THIS is for you."

Even though she knew everyone's attention had drifted elsewhere she felt like most of the eyes in the room were still on her and John. Self-consciously, she reached over and picked up the box that she had concealed John's gift in.

John took the box, smiling broadly. "Go ahead, open it."

Tearing the wrapping paper as she had been instructed one _had_ to do, Teyla opened her present to reveal a book. "_The Chick's Guide to Football: A Complete Guide to Tight Ends_." She tried to fight back the blush that flooded her cheeks as the brief thought of a 'tight end' of another kind flitted across her thoughts. "This is great, John, thank you."

"I figured it might explain some of the finer points that I might have glossed over in my excitement of watching the game."

Teyla smiled, and watched while John opened his own gift.

"Oh, COOL! This is awesome!"

"I had to improvise from the instructions that Major Lorne had provided. It's made entirely of Athosian fabrics."

John tossed the football between his hands, his fingers feeling out the laces, testing the size and grip. "This is a really great gift. Thank you."

She watched as his eyes scanned the room. "Hey, Ronon, go long!" John yelled just before tossing the football toward their teammate.

Elizabeth's head shot up in time to see the football heading toward them, Ronon's hand shot out just in time to deflect the ball and bounce it thoroughly off the floor while he pulled his disruptor on it.

"Ronon!" Elizabeth's voice broke through right before it seemed like he might fire. "It's only a football."

"It's pigskin." He replied as he hoisted his gun against his hip and smirked at her.

Elizabeth's head tilted, "Not exactly. But yes, whatever it is, it's dead already, there's nothing for you to kill."

The answering grunt was his only reply as he holstered his blaster.

Retrieving his gift, John threw a sheepish look in Teyla's direction before mouthing 'sorry' to Elizabeth. "You know, I thought he'd be better on defense, anyway…"

Teyla just hoped he never decided to try to adapt the chair to shoot the football instead of drones in an attempt to see just how 'long' Ronon could go. And she hoped that if the idea ever did cross his mind, Rodney would shoot it down just as quickly.

"What do you say we ditch this party and we could toss this a bit and I can explain some of the finer points about football to you. You know, along with it's relevance to many holidays."

"That sounds… most informative."

His hand drifted to the small of her back as he led her out of the mess hall. Just before they'd exited the room he stopped short, causing her to do the same.

"I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

His lips brushed against hers once, twice, before exerting gentle pressure, his hand cupping her neck to hold her to him.

She blinked twice as they separated, not sure if her mind were playing tricks on her or if John had, just in fact, kissed her. The clapping from behind them was the thing that really drove it home.

"_Finally_, some decent action!" Laura bellowed, before downing the last of her eggnog.

Rolling her eyes, Teyla's attention was once again drawn to the Santalacean plant above them. Earth customs were definitely different, to say the least. Some were also more enjoyable than others. And she wasn't about to let this one go to waste.

She pulled John back in for a second, more intense kiss, smiling against his lips as Laura squealed in delight.


End file.
